


Help

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [28]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, 250 words, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-11 20:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik has to make sure Charles gets help at school if he needs it.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28: Help

The class expected their professor to come in, but instead, the students were surprised to see Magneto himself standing in front of them. He looked sideways. He saw the carelessly put backpacks on the floor, the over-sized classroom board, and the plethora of items placed in lockers and shelves that were out of reach.

Before any of the students could ask or say anything, the man waved his hands, causing complete commotion in the classroom. Every student who had a piece of metal was hoisted into his chair, the chairs and tables were moved in large and precise intervals, all the zippers closed and the bags themselves were flung into chairs.

"Now listen to me well," Erik said with absolute seriousness. 

"I'm renovating this place as fast as I can, but the school is not ready yet. Since I see that you're not going to understand it, I'll make it clear. If you haven't noticed, sometimes your professor needs help. Sometimes his wheelchair gets stuck because of a table or he fails to reach chalk. But Charles is not going to struggle in his own school. If he needs help, he gets it. Whenever he has a problem, his good, helpful students will politely ask him if he needs anything and they may assist."

The stunned students nodded, none of them planning to defy him.

"So, how was your day?"

"My students are wonderful," Charles said proudly. "You should have seen them, my love. I have more help than ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this fic comes a day late. As always, criticism is always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
